The present invention relates to intense, stable yellow colors appropriate for use in edible systems and the method for producing the same. More specifically, the immediate invention relates to the discovery of new non-toxic yellow colors obtained by complexing certain organic hydroxy carboxylic acids and mixtures of these with ferric ions as contained in ferric salts.
The need for stable yellow colors of high intensity has existed for some time. This need has been accentuated in recent years due to an increased awareness of the need to further evaluate the physiological effects, if any, artificial colors have on the consumer. Since the number of artificial colors is limited and their safety questioned, and since natural pigments are both unstable and expensive, the need for new and improved coloring systems is apparent.
While it is generally known that ferric salts form complexes with certain phenolic compounds to form intense colors, as in ink, the fact that these same salts form complexes with specific organic .alpha.-hydroxy carboxylic acids to give intense stable yellow colors is new to the art.